


Right of property

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the lobby of the usual reigns revival, filled with anticipation of future pleasure, people randomly runs without lingering too long in one place ... And the champagne just the beginning of bubbles in glasses and trays swift waiters still plenty of classic tapas and sandwiches with cucumber.</p><p>В холле царит обычное оживление, наполненное предвкушением грядущих удовольствий, народ хаотично курсирует, не слишком долго задерживаясь на одном месте… А шампанское еще только начало пузырится в бокалах и на подносах резвых официантов еще вдоволь канапе и классических сэндвичей с огурцом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right of property

***  
 — Под­ни­май­ся, ле­нивец! — бес­це­ремон­но сдер­ги­ваю оде­яло, но Мел­кий толь­ко под­жи­ма­ет но­ги и глуб­же за­рыва­ет­ся в по­душ­ку, — Пат­рик! Вста­вай, ко­му го­ворят!  
— Ка­кого дь­яво­ла в та­кую рань! — ду­шераз­ди­ра­юще зе­вая, он са­дит­ся на кро­вати по-ту­рец­ки, — и как ты сю­да во­об­ще по­пал?  
— Это моя квар­ти­ра, пом­нишь… Ну и срач ты здесь ус­тро­ил!  
— Это не по­вод вры­вать­ся… — до­тяги­ва­ясь до мо­билы на тум­бочке, воз­му­щен­но за­кан­чи­ва­ет, — в по­лови­не де­вято­го ут­ра в вы­ход­ной! Че­го те­бе на­до, Гэйб?!  
— Те­бя, ес­тес­твен­но, — ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь нап­ро­тив зах­ламлен­ных по­лок, быв­ших ког­да-то книж­ны­ми, — я же про­сил те­бя, Пат, не тас­кать трав­ку сю­да!  
— Это не мое, — уг­рю­мо от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, я же с на­рочи­тым сар­казмом про­дол­жаю его мысль, - Да, ее те­бе злые дя­ди под­бро­сили, по­ка ты в ду­ше был!  
— Нет, — со­из­во­лив, на­конец, спол­зти с кро­вати, и в не­кото­рой прос­тра­ции за­вис­нув пос­ре­ди ком­на­ты, ка­ча­ет го­ловой мой брат, — прос­то Тре­вор за­бегал…  
— Пат!  
— О, вот толь­ко не ну­ди, Гэйб! Ты ста­новишь­ся — ко­пия отец! — еще раз шум­но зев­нув, Пат­рик шле­па­ет в душ. — Мы и не де­лали ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, — пе­рек­ри­кивая шум во­ды, де­лит­ся он, - ну, по­дыми­ли ма­лость для вдох­но­вения… А это — он за­был…  
— За­быв­чи­вость тво­его при­яте­ля всег­да весь­ма из­би­ратель­на, — зай­дя вслед за ним, мен­тор­ским то­ном стар­ше­го бра­та про­дол­жаю вы­гова­ривать ему я, — ему так удоб­но _не пом­нить_ про дол­ги и пе­ри­оди­чес­ки нап­рочь за­бывать твой те­лефон и ад­рес…  
— Я их час­то ме­няю, — на­мыли­вая го­лову, пе­реби­ва­ет Пат, — и мы, ка­жет­ся, до­гово­рились, что ты не бу­дешь вме­шивать­ся…  
— Это не вме­шатель­ство, по­ка… — от­зы­ва­юсь и чуть рез­че, чем тре­бу­ет­ся, до­бав­ляю, — за­кан­чи­вай и оде­вай­ся, ма­шина бу­дет здесь че­рез пол­ча­са.  
— А ку­да мы едем?  
— При­едем — уз­на­ешь!  
— Что мне на­деть? — улы­ба­ясь, воз­вра­ща­юсь на кух­ню. Го­товый ко­фе, ко­торый я ку­пил по до­роге сю­да, еще не сов­сем ос­тыл, как и па­ра го­рячих буб­ли­ков. Пат­рик вы­ходит из ван­ной в по­лотен­це, — Что — ни од­ной под­сказ­ки?  
— Ес­ли при взгля­де на ме­ня те­бе ни­каких идей в го­лову не при­ходит, — ус­мехнув­шись, чуть при­под­ни­маю бро­ви, — то здесь уже ни­чем не по­можешь…  
— Да ты в кос­тю­ме ро­дил­ся! — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Мел­кий, — и с гал­сту­ком! А я се­бя в нем чувс­твую, как буд­то ме­ня по­жиз­ненно при­гово­рили, но еще не ре­шили, сто­ит ли при­водить его в ис­полне­ние.  
— Се­год­ня мо­жешь влезть в свои лю­бимые джин­сы, — ста­ратель­но пря­ча улыб­ку, снис­хо­дитель­но ки­ваю, — толь­ко про­шу, что-ни­будь при­лич­нее тех, что бы­ли на те­бе в хи­жине. И ка­кой-ни­будь джем­пер или тол­стов­ку.  
— Сви­тер — по­дой­дет? — нас­мешли­во ин­те­ресу­ет­ся он, на­мерен­но тор­ча пе­ред рас­кры­тым шка­фом.  
— Впол­не, — ми­ролю­биво от­кли­ка­юсь я, — возь­ми вон тот, он под­чер­кнет цвет тво­их глаз…  
— Ку­да ты соб­рался ме­ня вез­ти, — Мел­кий ко­сит­ся на ме­ня с яв­ным по­доз­ре­ни­ем, — я не хо­чу боль­ше са­жать ро­зовые кус­ты в при­ход­ском са­ду!  
— Не бой­ся, се­год­ня про­дажа те­бя в рабс­тво ви­карию в мои пла­ны не вхо­дит, — вслед за ним вспо­минаю во­пи­ющий, по ны­неш­ним мер­кам, слу­чай из на­шего детс­тва.  
— Эй, ты го­ворил, что — это был Бил­ли Кин­кейд!  
— Тех­ни­чес­ки… — ки­ваю, до­пивая ос­тывший ко­фе, —, но идея-то бы­ла моя. Са­мому ужас­но не хо­телось от­ра­баты­вать вос­крес­ную шко­лу. Так — за­кон­чи­ли с вос­по­мина­ни­ями, за пси­холо­гичес­кие трав­мы детс­тва ты с ме­ня по­том как-ни­будь спро­сишь. Ма­шина вни­зу, жду те­бя там…  
— Так ты так и не ска­зал… — не­сет­ся мне вслед, — ку­да мы едем!  
  
  
Пе­рег­нувшись че­рез пе­рила, жду от­ве­та, но Габ­ри­эль лишь сме­ет­ся — бе­сить ме­ня его лю­бимое за­нятие! Смыв ос­татки тра­вы в уни­таз и уже на хо­ду сме­нив сви­тер, поч­ти бе­гом спус­ка­юсь вниз, па­дая на зад­нее си­денье на­нятой бра­том ма­шины.  
— Ты пе­ре­одел­ся, — не­выра­зитель­ным то­ном со­об­ща­ет мне он, да­же не гля­дя в мою сто­рону, — из вред­ности, по­лагаю…  
— Этот луч­ше смот­рится, — при­мири­тель­но го­ворю я, —, а мои и гла­за и без то­го вы­рази­тель­ны! — в ка­чес­тве под­твержде­ния вы­дер­жи­ваю его дол­гий взгляд, — Лад­но, ты ме­ня уже по­хитил, те­перь ко­лись… Джа­син­да ско­ро вер­нется?  
— Еще че­рез две не­дели, — по­мед­лив, все-та­ки от­ве­ча­ет он, — де­ти у ее ро­дите­лей…  
— Во Фло­риде теп­ло… — с нес­кры­ва­емой за­вистью я взды­хаю, — по­нят­но те­перь, че­го ты на лю­дей бро­са­ешь­ся… А по­чему бы и те­бе — ту­да не сли­нять на не­дель­ку-дру­гую?  
— По­тому что, Пат­рик, у ме­ня есть обя­затель­ства!  
— Ну — по­нес­лась…  
— Да-да, пред­ставь се­бе, мой до­рогой, что я не­су от­ветс­твен­ность за лю­дей, ко­торые на ме­ня ра­бота­ют… И я не мо­гу все прос­то бро­сить, как ты…  
— А по­чему – нет? — вкли­нива­юсь в его _сот­ря­сания воз­ду­ха_ , — ты — гла­ва этой чер­то­вой фир­мы! И, в кон­це кон­цов от­чи­тыва­ешь­ся толь­ко пе­ред со­бой! И не на­до мне опять за­водить все ту же плас­тинку — я нас­лу­шал­ся это­го от от­ца! Он всю жизнь был дол­жен всем — кро­ме нас с то­бой! Всег­да на пер­вом, вто­ром, треть­ем, седь­мом и де­сятом мес­те — его ком­па­ния, его лю­ди… из-за не­го ма­ма… _уш­ла_ так ра­но!  
— Пат­рик…  
— Да ты по­это­му в его ком­па­нию по­шел! Прос­тым курь­ером! Как же — у не­го же прин­ци­пы, он же толь­ко чу­жих прод­ви­га­ет!  
— Прек­ра­ти! — Гэйб те­ря­ет тер­пе­ние, — Прос­ти… ты все еще злишь­ся на не­го, хо­тя вам дав­но уже не­чего де­лить.  
— Я не зол, Гэйб, — за­пал про­ходит так же быс­тро, — отец счи­тал ме­ня ник­чемным лишь по­тому, что я ему пе­речил, вот и все.  
— Он — не счи­тал… — за­меча­ет Габ­ри­эль, — он гор­дился то­бой, да­же гла­за мне тво­ими ред­ки­ми ус­пе­хами ко­лол… — я слу­шаю его в пол­ной прос­тра­ции, и ви­дя мое сос­то­яние, ус­мехнув­шись, он про­дол­жа­ет, — Он го­ворил, что ты мно­гого дос­тигнешь, по­тому что — стре­мишь­ся… А я — прос­то ра­ботаю.  
— Он был не прав, — об­ре­тя дар ре­чи, мо­мен­таль­но воз­вра­ща­юсь к при­выч­ной за всю жизнь ро­ли за­щит­ни­ка стар­ше­го бра­та, — ком­па­ния на пла­ву толь­ко бла­года­ря те­бе! Пос­ледние нес­коль­ко лет, что он… ты ис­полнял его обя­зан­ности и, нас­коль­ко я мо­гу су­дить — с то­бой во гла­ве ком­па­ния дос­тигла боль­ше­го, чем с ним.  
— Это не так, мы еще удер­жи­ва­ем кон­троль­ный па­кет ак­ций, но с ре­сур­са­ми пло­хо, мы не смо­жем вып­ла­чивать ди­виден­ды ак­ци­оне­рам и пен­сии не один год.  
— Ты серь­ез­но?  
— Впол­не, отец не же­лал рас­ши­рения и не хо­тел ме­нять про­из­водс­тво, по­это­му мы мо­раль­но ус­та­рели про­цен­тов на во­семь­де­сят. Мы ве­дем пе­рего­воры с нес­коль­ки­ми фи­нан­систа­ми и есть ва­ри­ан­ты по сли­янию и пог­ло­щению. Но по­ка все это лишь на сло­вах. — Гэйб от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к ок­ну, — Вот по­это­му, Пат­рик, я и не мо­гу — _все бро­сить._  
— Так мы едем на ка­кие-то пе­рего­воры?  
— Что-то вро­де, — ки­ва­ет он, — кли­ент сог­ла­сен на пог­ло­щение, его про­из­водс­тво и на­ша тран­спортная ли­ния — вмес­те при­несут вы­году обо­им. Мы сох­ра­ня­ем имя и кон­троль­ный па­кет. Он пред­ло­жил об­го­ворить де­тали в эти вы­ход­ные, приг­ла­сил при­нять учас­тие в те­мати­чес­ком от­ды­хе в пан­си­она­те…  
— А я-то те­бе нах­рен сдал­ся? — все еще те­ря­юсь в до­гад­ках, — про наш биз­нес я во­об­ще ни­чего не знаю…  
— Наш воз­можный пар­тнер, — с ос­то­рож­ностью под­би­рая сло­ва, объ­яс­ня­ет он, — нем­но­го не­обыч­ный, ска­жем — со стран­ностя­ми. Ты боль­ше зна­ком с этой сто­роной жиз­ни… ча­ще име­ешь де­ло с бо­гемой…  
— Так ты ме­ня взял, что­бы я с людь­ми по­об­щался что ли?  
— В об­щем и це­лом, — с яв­ным об­легче­ни­ем сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Гэйб.  
— Поп­ро­си… — он за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, я улы­ба­юсь, — ну же, да­вай, это не так уж и труд­но… поп­ро­си ме­ня по­мочь…  
— Пат­рик…  
— Мо­лодец, ты смо­жешь!  
— Пат!  
— Я знаю свое имя! Даль­ше… ну?  
— По­жалуй­ста…  
— По­жалуй­ста – что?  
— Са­дист! — до­носит­ся сквозь ти­хое ур­ча­ние дви­гате­ля, — Хо­рошо! Я про­шу те­бя сос­та­вить мне ком­па­нию в эти вы­ход­ные, что­бы я смог уго­ворить кли­ен­та на сли­яние пог­ло­щени­ем. До­волен?  
— Еще как! — с нас­лажде­ни­ем от­ки­нув­шись на до­воль­но мяг­ком си­денье, смот­рю на до­рогу впе­реди, — еще как…  
  
  
Ма­лень­кий зас­ра­нец! Лов­лю се­бя на этой мыс­ли и на улыб­ке, что не про­пада­ет с тех пор, как я пе­решаг­нул по­рог квар­ти­ры, еще па­ру ме­сяцев на­зад быв­шей мо­ей. Пат­рик с детс­тва был за­нозой и ли­пуч­кой, но у ме­ня не бы­ло бо­лее яро­го за­щит­ни­ка, чем он, осо­бен­но — в спо­рах с от­цом.  
— А со­вет ди­рек­то­ров в кур­се по­ложе­ния дел в ком­па­нии? — не­ожи­дан­ный для не­го воп­рос, ки­ваю в от­вет, — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, прав­да — кон­серва­торов и рет­рогра­дов там бо­лее, чем не­об­хо­димо… С че­го вдруг — та­кой ин­те­рес?  
— Ну дол­жен же я знать, о чем го­ворить с людь­ми, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Мел­кий, — ты же сам ска­зал, что ме­ня взял — для по­об­щать­ся.  
— Пат­рик… — не­охот­но на­чинаю я са­мую ма­лоп­ри­ят­ную часть объ­яс­не­ний его при­сутс­твия здесь, тем бо­лее, что мы уже подъ­ез­жа­ем к мес­ту наз­на­чения, — бо­юсь, я не все рас­ска­зал те­бе о на­шем воз­можном бу­дущем пар­тне­ре и том, че­му пос­вя­щен этот те­мати­чес­кий от­дых…  
— Да? _Все странь­ше и странь­ше_ … — ци­тиру­ет он лю­бимую с ма­лолетс­тва кни­гу, —, а мне ка­залось — ты был пре­дель­но от­кро­венен…  
— Те­бе по­каза­лось… — умол­каю, пы­та­ясь как-то по­об­те­ка­емей сфор­му­лиро­вать то, что дол­жен ска­зать. Бро­сив бес­по­лез­ное за­нятие, го­ворю как есть, — Ав­густ — нет­ра­дици­он­ной ори­ен­та­ции…  
— Он – гей, ты для это­го под­би­ра­ешь фор­му по­изящ­ней? — сме­ет­ся мой мак­си­малист.  
— Да­вай не бу­дем на­веши­вать яр­лы­ки и лезть в лич­ную жизнь со­седа, — при­мири­тель­ным то­ном одер­ги­ваю я, — нам сов­сем не ин­те­рес­но — как и с кем он про­водит лич­ную жизнь.  
— Ну — не бу­дем так не бу­дем, — пок­ла­дис­то ки­ва­ет Пат­рик, — те­бя приг­ла­сили…  
— Вся сход­ка пос­вя­щена это­му, гос­ти при­едут или уже при­еха­ли с  _пар­тне­рами_ , бу­дут де­лить­ся… — от­кро­вен­но кон­фу­жусь под нас­мешли­вым взгля­дом млад­ше­го бра­та, а от­то­го — злюсь, — впе­чат­ле­ни­ями и опы­том, я ду­маю…  
— За­бав­но… — ста­ратель­но мас­ки­руя так и но­ровя­щую вы­лез­ти ух­мылку под вдум­чи­вое вы­раже­ние ли­ца, Мел­кий ки­ва­ет, — бу­дет лю­бопыт­но и поз­на­ватель­но… я ду­маю…  
— Пат­рик!  
— Что?! Я, прав­да, так ду­маю, — он уже от­кро­вен­но сме­ет­ся, — ес­ли те­бя нап­ря­га­ет их ма­нера или…  
— Я не го­мофоб, — спо­кой­но ре­аги­рую на его под­кол, — чес­тно — мне нач­хать, чем они за­нима­ют­ся до­ма под оде­ялом или — с кем… Мы встре­чались с кли­ен­том толь­ко в офи­се, и круг тем был ог­ра­ничен ис­клю­читель­но де­ловой сфе­рой.  
— А я, зна­чит — ти­па та­кой спе­ци­алист по ге­ям!  
— Бо­гем­ный об­раз жиз­ни, ко­торый ты ве­дешь лет с пят­надца­ти, — сно­ва вклю­чаю мен­тор­ский тон, — это как бы пред­по­лага­ет, до­рогой мой бра­тец.  
— При­были… — раз­да­ет­ся спе­реди, и ма­шина плав­но въ­ез­жа­ет на ши­рокую подъ­ез­дную до­рож­ку, ве­дущую к до­воль­но жи­вопис­но­му особ­ня­ку.  
— И вот еще что… — са­мое _ве­селое_ я ос­та­вил на­пос­ле­док, что­бы вре­мени на пре­пира­тель­ства не бы­ло, — то вре­мя, что мы бу­дем здесь — ты не мой брат, ма­лыш…  
  
  
 — Ты ох­ре­нел, бра­тец мой! — ед­ва дож­давшись, что­бы ко­ридор­ный зак­рыл за со­бой дверь и ото­шел от нее хо­тя бы ша­гов на пять, вы­пус­каю пар, — ты не за­иг­рался в жу­ликов, нет?  
— Че­го ты так ки­пятишь­ся, — Гейб от­кро­вен­но ве­селит­ся, — я же те­бе не роль под­ружки на ночь пред­ла­гаю. А все­го лишь в от­вет на воп­рос — _с кем вы здесь?_  — ска­зать прав­ду — со мной. Но не в ка­чес­тве _лю­бимо­го_ млад­ше­го бра­та…  
— Да? А в ка­чес­тве ко­го — _лю­бимо­го_ луч­ше­го дру­га? Ты — иди­от! В это ник­то не по­верит!  
— По­верят… — и я уве­рен, что так и бу­дет, мой брат спо­собен са­мого чер­та убе­дить в том, что ему не­об­хо­дима Лу­на.  
— До­пус­тим… ты не про­иг­ры­ва­ешь, — встре­чаю его все еще нас­мешли­вый взгляд, — это факт. Но ведь твой кли­ент бы­вал у те­бя в офи­се, зна­чит — ви­дел фо­тог­ра­фии Джа­син­ды и де­тей… он же не пол­ный де­бил…  
— Сре­ди тех, кто при­ез­жа­ет на по­доб­ные сбо­рища — мно­го же­натых, — лег­ко па­риру­ет он, — для это­го они и про­водят­ся.  
— И ты ска­зал ему, что ты…  
— Сколь­ко раз я го­ворил те­бе, Пат­рик, — сно­ва вклю­чив тон нас­тавни­ка, про­из­но­сит мой брат, — лю­ди не нуж­да­ют­ся в том, что­бы ты им пе­рес­ка­зывал свою би­ог­ра­фию, во вся­ком слу­чае — не ближ­ний круг. Они в сос­то­янии са­ми сос­та­вить о те­бе мне­ние, и в боль­шинс­тве слу­ча­ев оно бу­дет близ­ким к ис­ти­не. К че­му ра­зубеж­дать?  
— То есть, ты нас­та­ива­ешь на том, что этот твой Ав­густ, ис­хо­дя из собс­твен­ной жиз­ни, и те­бя в свои ря­ды за­писал? С че­го это?  
— Ты вер­но ска­зал — он ви­дел фо­тог­ра­фии, — от­ве­ча­ет Гэйб, — в том чис­ле и твою…  
— И он спро­сил — кто это, а ты лишь вот так же та­инс­твен­но улыб­нулся, вмес­то то­го, что­бы ска­зать все, как есть!  
— Все так… — ки­ва­ет Габ­ри­эль, — толь­ко в од­ном ты ошиб­ся — он не спро­сил…  
— По­зер… — бур­чу я, вслед за ним вы­ходя из но­мера, — и как мне се­бя вес­ти? При­лип­нуть к те­бе в страс­тном объ­ятии или шеп­тать на ухо вся­кие скаб­резнос­ти и не­умо­лимо крас­неть?  
— А ты — мо­жешь? — он до­жида­ет­ся ме­ня у лиф­та.  
— Очень в этом сом­не­ва­юсь, — неп­ритвор­но мор­щась, от­кли­ка­юсь я, на что Габ­ри­эль сог­ласно ки­ва­ет, — Вот и я то­же. По­это­му — ни­чего лиш­не­го, ве­ди се­бя, как обыч­но и не пы­тай­ся воп­ло­тить в жизнь ни од­ну из сво­их блес­тя­щих идей, что те­бя ре­гуляр­но по­сеща­ют…  
Лифт от­ры­ва­ет­ся пря­мо в у­ют­ный холл, зас­тавлен­ный жи­выми рас­те­ни­ями, мяг­ки­ми ска­мей­ка­ми и сто­лами с за­кус­ка­ми.  
— Поб­ро­ди тут по­ка, — на­путс­тву­ет Габ­ри­эль, сколь­зя взгля­дом по­верх тол­пы, —, а я поб­ла­года­рю хо­зя­ина за лю­без­ное приг­ла­шение…  
— А ес­ли ко мне нач­нут прис­та­вать? — Гэйб смот­рит чуть нас­мешли­во, — Не ве­ди се­бя, как школь­ни­ца-от­лични­ца с пер­вой пар­ты, а то ты от де­виц ни­ког­да не от­би­вал­ся…  
— Нет… во­об­ще-то, — не слиш­ком уве­рен­но от­ве­чаю я, вы­зывая у бра­та оче­ред­ной прис­туп ве­селья. — Яс­но… вот и по­учишь­ся — за­од­но! — он кла­дет ру­ку мне на пле­чо, — Пат­рик, все что те­бе бу­дет нуж­но — это обоз­на­чить в крат­ком об­ме­не реп­ли­ками, что сю­да ты при­ехал не сам по се­бе… А уж  _пра­во собс­твен­ности_ здесь блю­дут по­чище, чем в Ка­мело­те.  
— У ры­царей Круг­ло­го сто­ла хоть сти­мул был, — опять бур­чу я, ис­подлобья ог­ля­дывая зал — на нас уже на­чина­ют от­кро­вен­но ко­сить­ся, — а я за что стра­дать дол­жен?  
— Ра­ди семьи! — тра­гичес­ким ше­потом на­поми­на­ет Гэйб оче­ред­ной ци­татой, — Семья — это глав­ное, что у нас есть…  
— Да иди ты вмес­те с Крес­тным от­цом зна­ешь ку­да!  
— Знаю, — улы­ба­ет­ся он, на­пос­ле­док пот­ре­пав ме­ня по ще­ке, — имен­но ту­да и нап­равля­юсь… Не ша­ли — без ме­ня…  
— Тог­да мне здесь уже не­чего де­лать! — уже вслед за­мечаю я, нес­пешно вли­ва­ясь в бро­унов­ское дви­жение гос­тей. В хол­ле ца­рит обыч­ное ожив­ле­ние, на­пол­ненное пред­вку­шени­ем гря­дущих удо­воль­ствий, на­род ха­отич­но кур­си­ру­ет, не слиш­ком дол­го за­дер­жи­ва­ясь на од­ном мес­те… А шам­пан­ское еще толь­ко на­чало пу­зырит­ся в бо­калах и на под­но­сах рез­вых офи­ци­ан­тов еще вдо­воль ка­напе и клас­си­чес­ких сэн­дви­чей с огур­цом.  
— И что та­кой ми­лый маль­чик де­ла­ет на та­ком сбо­рище кре­тинов, как это? — раз­да­ет­ся чуть по­зади. Обер­нувшись, рас­смат­ри­ваю в ме­ру по­жило­го или как бы рань­ше ска­зали _мах­ро­вого_  гея.  
— По­хоже — те­ряю вре­мя, — по­жимаю пле­чами, прис­тра­ива­ясь ря­дом.  
— Рань­ше я те­бя тут не встре­чал, — про­дол­жа­ет мой вне­зап­ный ви­зави, по­тяги­вая ка­кой-то зу­бод­ро­биль­но­го цве­та кок­тей­ль, — но­вичок?  
— Что-то вро­де, — сколь­зя гла­зами по­верх тол­пы, рас­се­яно от­зы­ва­юсь я, — нас приг­ла­сили…  
— Так все-та­ки _нас_! — тор­жес­тву­юще про­из­но­сит он, по­жимаю пле­чами, — Ну да — нас с бр… — ус­пев при­кусить язык, ис­прав­ля­юсь, — с дру­гом… Вот я его и ищу…  
— А ты уве­рен, что… — со­бесед­ник чуть по­вора­чива­ет го­лову в мою сто­рону, — твой друг здесь?  
— Сам-то как ду­ма­ешь? — нег­ромко от­ве­чаю я, скло­ня­ясь к не­му, тот сме­ет­ся, — Ве­селый и ми­лый маль­чик — опас­ное со­чета­ние… здесь, сре­ди нас. Смот­ри, как бы те­бя с та­ким за­дирис­тым ха­рак­те­ром и гла­зами ло­по­ухо­го щен­ка — тут не рас­тли­ли еще до то­го, как твой _друг_ со­из­во­лит явить­ся.  
— Что — еще бы­ва­ют пре­цеден­ты?  
— В на­ше вре­мя, — на­чина­ет он го­лосом за­пой­но­го тра­вите­ля ба­ек, — и не та­кое бы­вало… Го­лубая ус­три­ца… — вер­но по­нимая мое мол­ча­ние, он ки­ва­ет, — это вряд ли те­бе что-ни­будь го­ворит…, но — по­верь мне, ты вряд ли за­хотел бы там ока­зать­ся…  
— Все за­висит… — глу­боко­мыс­ленно за­яв­ляю бы­ло я, но ру­ка мо­его стран­но­го со­бесед­ни­ка уже креп­ко сжи­ма­ет мое за­пястье.  
— Не со­ветую так шу­тить, маль­чик… и иг­рать­ся здесь в мо­шен­ни­ков — то­же. Со мной мож­но…, а вот Ав­густ точ­но не прос­тит… ес­ли вдруг уз­на­ет про вас дво­их.  
— Уз­на­ет что? — без­ре­зуль­тат­но пы­та­ясь ос­во­бодить­ся от его хват­ки, — О чем вы?  
— Ты ме­ня по­нял… му­зыкант… Бри­тания — ос­тров, во­об­ще-то. А уж Си­ти — вов­се не боль­шой го­род, что­бы та­кая лич­ность, как твой _друг_ за­терял­ся в нем. По­это­му за­кан­чи­вай­те со сво­ими эк­спе­римен­та­ми и уно­сите но­ги, по­ка вас и прав­да, не  _пос­вя­тили в на­шу ве­ру_ при­нуди­тель­ным об­ра­зом.  
— По­чему вы — не их сто­роне?  
— Ма­лыш, _я слиш­ком стар для все­го это­го дерь­ма_ , — зна­комой ци­татой от­ве­ча­ет мне он.  
— А тот, с кем ты при­ехал, дер­жится неп­ло­хо, — сле­дуя за его взгля­дом, на­хожу гла­зами Габ­ри­эля и то­го, кто всю эту ка­шу за­варил, на­шего по­тен­ци­аль­но­го пар­тне­ра и дей­ству­юще­го хо­зя­ина ве­черин­ки, то­го, ко­го все здесь на­зыва­ют Ав­густом. — Сво­лоч­ной тип, — меж­ду тем ком­менти­ру­ет мой со­бесед­ник, — обе­ща­ет зо­лотые го­ры и все на сло­вах… там и ос­та­ет­ся. Но — свое всег­да по­луча­ет… Будь ос­то­рожен, твой на­пар­ник впол­не мо­жет…  
— Нет! — от­ри­цание выс­ка­кива­ет рань­ше, са­мо по се­бе, — он — не мо­жет. И не бу­дет. Да­же ес­ли — _зо­лотые го­ры_ …  
— Без­гра­нич­ная ве­ра… — ци­нич­но ус­мехнув­шись, мой со­бесед­ник оп­ро­киды­ва­ет в се­бя оче­ред­ной бо­кал сво­его пой­ла, — ты ли­бо круг­лый ду­рак, ли­бо — без­на­деж­ный иде­алист, что — од­но и то же, в прин­ци­пе. Я ког­да-то был та­ким… жизнь на­учи­ла… За те­бя, мой маль­чик!  
Ос­та­вив за­гадоч­но­го зна­комо­го пре­давать­ся вос­по­мина­ни­ям, про­бира­юсь сквозь тол­пу ту­да, где пос­ледний раз ви­дел сво­его бра­та. Отов­сю­ду не­сут­ся об­рывки раз­го­воров и фраз…  
— … и я ска­зал ему, что­бы и но­ги его в мо­ем до­ме не бы­ло! За­явить, что я — выг­ля­жу на свой воз­раст! Да что за че­лове­ком на­до быть…  
— … пред­став­ля­ете, бе­лое платье! На свадь­бу — в бе­лом платье, это же та­кая дур­новку­сица…  
— …, а ког­да мы при­лете­ли, он бес­прес­танно ныл — то ему жар­ко, то ему сы­ро, то — го­лод­но, то скуч­но… Ару­ба — это ку­сочек рая…  
Бук­валь­но — выт­ряхнув из ушей весь этот бред, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь, про­пус­кая уже слег­ка при­томив­ше­гося офи­ци­ан­та.  
— Вот ведь сброд! — про­из­но­сит нек­то у ме­ня над ухом, а се­кун­ду спус­тя пе­ред но­сом пля­шет ого­нек за­жигал­ки. Я, ока­зыва­ет­ся, ма­шиналь­но си­гаре­ту дос­тал. — Най­дет­ся еще од­на?  
При­курив, ки­ваю, вы­тяги­вая пач­ку из кар­ма­на, — Про­шу… — встре­ча­ясь взгля­дом с впол­не нор­маль­ным на пер­вый взгляд, прав­да — воз­му­титель­но кра­сивым, да­же я это ви­жу, при­мер­но мо­им ро­вес­ни­ком. — По­чему сброд?  
— А кто еще? — за­рази­тель­но улы­ба­ет­ся он, — Мэтт… — про­тяги­вая ру­ку.  
— Пат­рик, — по­жимаю в от­вет, — и все рав­но не по­нял…  
— Брось, ты здесь — за­лет­ный гас­тро­лер, при­шел-ушел, а они — еже­год­но со­бира­ют­ся!  
— А ты — в ро­ли наб­лю­дате­ля?  
— По­жалуй… У Ав­густа — рос­кошная кол­лекция ан­тиква­ри­ата… Хо­телось оце­нить не­кото­рые эк­спо­наты лич­но…  
— Мэтт, вот ты где! — муж­чи­на пос­тарше с яв­но во­ен­ной вып­равкой и вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца Скот­ланд-Яр­да или его ок­рес­тнос­тей воз­ни­ка­ет у то­го за спи­ной, — Идем, к те­бе есть воп­ро­сы…  
— Прос­ти… — он раз­во­дит ру­ками, — я — на­рас­хват. Спа­сибо за си­гаре­ту…  
Кив­нув, вы­хожу на тер­ра­су, уви­тую по-осен­не­му увя­да­ющим плю­щом, ле­ниво вы­пус­каю дым ко­леч­ка­ми по од­но­му, сле­дя как они мед­ленно та­ют в уже приб­ли­жа­ющих­ся су­мер­ках.  
— … этот ваш мо­лодой друг. И мне ка­жет­ся, что ему тре­бу­ет­ся го­раз­до боль­ше за­боты и вни­мания, чем вы в сос­то­янии дать. Это мож­но по­нять — же­на и де­ти… все так слож­но в жиз­ни.  
На­вер­ное, и этот ди­алог про­шел бы ми­мо, я во­об­ще ста­ра­юсь по­мень­ше вслу­шивать­ся, но что-то слов­но под­талки­ва­ет ме­ня и, при­та­ив­шись за ос­татка­ми бы­лой рос­ко­ши жи­вой из­го­роди, я стою ду­рак ду­раком, слу­шая торг о се­бе…  
  
  
Лю­бой наш раз­го­вор с Мел­ким ме­ня бод­рит, как чис­тый скотч — ес­ли нем­но­го и в ме­ру. Все еще улы­ба­ясь, прок­ла­дываю се­бе до­рогу че­рез холл, на­пол­ненный гос­тя­ми. Ну как — прок­ла­дываю… тол­па как-то са­ма рас­сту­па­ет­ся пе­редо мной, воз­вра­ща­ясь к прер­ванной тре­пот­не сра­зу за мо­ей спи­ной.  
— Я ис­крен­не рад, что вы смог­ли при­со­еди­нить­ся к нам! — Ав­густ встре­ча­ет ме­ня на сво­еоб­разном по­ди­уме, что воз­вы­ша­ет­ся над хол­лом, — у нас выш­ла не­боль­шая нак­ладка, дол­жны бы­ли при­ехать два ак­те­ра из Ка­нады в ка­чес­тве осо­бых гос­тей, но что-то у них там не сло­жилось — то ли с же­нами, то ли с быв­ши­ми, я так и не по­нял… — он как-то су­ет­лив и неп­ри­выч­но лю­безен, за ним это ред­ко во­дилось во вре­мя на­ших пре­дыду­щих встреч.  
— Хо­тите мне пред­ло­жить эту по­чет­ную мис­сию? — вкли­нива­юсь в па­узу, — бо­юсь, не смо­гу со­от­ветс­тво­вать…  
— Вы — о собс­твен­ном бра­ке? Это ни­чего, здесь мно­гие.. — он ма­шет ко­му-то из гос­тей ру­кой, ки­вая и улы­ба­ясь, — Тер­петь его не мо­гу, — тут же объ­яс­ня­ет мне, — на­шего каз­на­чея. Но что по­дела­ешь — у не­го все ко­зыри на ру­ках… — сам же за­лива­ясь от собс­твен­ной шут­ки.  
— Ав­густ… — я зат­ра­гиваю ин­те­ресу­ющую ме­ня те­му, — я при­ехал сю­да, что­бы окон­ча­тель­но об­су­дить все де­тали на­шего бу­дуще­го сот­рудни­чес­тва и мне…  
— Вы при­были в оди­ночес­тве, ни­кого с со­бой не зах­ва­тили? — его взгляд, бук­валь­но, вцеп­ля­ет­ся в ме­ня.  
— По­чему же… — на­мерен­но рас­тя­гивая сло­ва, от­зы­ваю я, — мы при­еха­ли вмес­те.  
— Ах — все-та­ки _мы_! — от­кро­вен­но уми­ля­ет­ся он, — Вы взя­ли с со­бой то­го маль­чи­ка, му­зыкан­та, фо­тог­ра­фии ко­торо­го я за­мечал в ва­шем ка­бине­те… где он?  
— Где-то здесь… — Ав­густ при­нима­ет­ся про­щупы­вать гла­зами тол­пу гос­тей, пы­та­ясь раз­гля­деть в нем Пат­ри­ка, я ус­ме­ха­юсь, — от­пра­вил его по­об­щать­ся с людь­ми.  
— Ах, как же вы бес­печны! — ис­крен­не сок­ру­ша­ет­ся он, — на­ше об­щес­тво… как бы вы­разить­ся мяг­че — не все сре­ди нас ин­телли­ген­ты… Вы­зове­те его! Поз­во­ните, пусть под­ни­мет­ся сю­да, к нам…  
— Ду­маю, он и сам прек­расно с этим спра­вит­ся, — за­мечаю я, най­дя брат­ца нев­да­леке, в ком­па­нии ка­кого-то пи­сано­го кра­сав­чи­ка. — А ку­рят они, на­де­юсь, си­гаре­ты…  
— Вы что-то ска­зали? — чуть скло­ня­ет­ся ко мне Ав­густ. Флер до­рого­го и мод­но­го оде­коло­на, пыт­ли­вый взгляд, бес­по­кой­ные паль­цы… мне сов­сем пе­рес­та­ет нра­вить­ся моя за­тея…  
— Да, мо­жет, вый­дем на тер­ра­су и там об­су­дим на­ше пред­по­лага­емое сот­рудни­чес­тво?  
— Да… да-да! — ки­ва­ет он, ув­ле­кая ме­ня к вы­ходу. Мел­ко­го я ус­пе­ваю за­метить кра­ем гла­за, ког­да мы ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ем­ся ря­дом с быв­шей ког­да-то жи­вой из­го­родью.  
— Нас­коль­ко я по­нимаю, — без оби­няков на­чинаю я, — у вас воз­никли ка­кие-то сом­не­ния по по­воду на­шего сот­рудни­чес­тва…  
— Нет, ну что вы… — не очень прав­до­подоб­но от­не­кива­ет­ся он, — в Си­ти хо­дят слу­хи…  
— Они всег­да есть, — пе­реби­ваю его, — и бу­дут! Да­же ес­ли де­ла идут блес­тя­ще, от ше­пот­ков за спи­ной ни­куда не де­нешь­ся.  
— Все так… И вы го­товы на все, что­бы сох­ра­нить ком­па­нию…  
— Как вы, на­вер­ное, пом­ни­те из то­го от­че­та, что я пе­реда­вал вам — кон­троль­ный па­кет по-преж­не­му наш, и я не на­мерен ме­нять это. В слу­чае на­шей ус­пешной до­гово­рен­ности, мы с ва­ми раз­де­лим пар­тнерс­тво из рас­че­та 51/49, с пос­ле­ду­ющим воз­можным вы­купом…  
— Да-да, я пом­ню… — рас­се­ян­но ки­ва­ет он, боль­ше ин­те­ресу­ясь тем, что про­ис­хо­дит в хол­ле, чем мо­ими вык­ладка­ми. — Вы зна­ете, Габ­ри­эль… воз­можно, проз­ву­чит это стран­но, но у ме­ня есть не­боль­шая прось­ба лич­но­го ха­рак­те­ра…  
— Так оз­вучь­те ее уже!  
— Ваш маль­чик… пред­ставь­те нас друг дру­гу… — его улыб­ка выг­ля­дит за­ис­ки­ва­ющей, мне де­ла­ет­ся про­тив­но.  
— И толь­ко? Для че­го он вам? Ер­шист, не­умел… к то­му же… как бы ска­зать, _пер­во­годок…_  — гла­за Ав­густа за­гора­ют­ся пря­мо-та­ки ли­хора­доч­ным блес­ком.  
— Ах, вы ме­ня прос­то с ума сво­дите! Су­дя по все­му, нас­то­ящее чу­до — этот ваш мо­лодой друг. И мне ка­жет­ся, что ему тре­бу­ет­ся го­раз­до боль­ше за­боты и вни­мания, чем вы в сос­то­янии дать. Это мож­но по­нять — же­на и де­ти… все так слож­но в жиз­ни. Я по­чему-то уве­рен, Габ­ри­эль, что вы очень лю­бите свою же­ну. Так за­чем вам еще и …  
— Хо­тите _и рыб­ку, и на хрен_ … — не­доб­ро ус­ме­ха­юсь я, — и за то, что я отой­ду в сто­рону, вы сог­ла­ситесь на сли­яние…  
— Все спра­вед­ли­во, — вмиг вер­нув всю бы­лую уве­рен­ность, от­кли­ка­ет­ся гос­тепри­им­ный хо­зя­ин, — вы что-то те­ря­ете, и что-то при­об­ре­та­ете…  
— Да­же ес­ли бы эта си­ту­ация мог­ла сыг­рать на вас в ка­кой-то не­веро­ят­ной ре­аль­нос­ти, — мед­ленно ро­няю сло­ва, гля­дя пря­мо пе­ред со­бой и ста­ратель­но не за­мечая Пат­ри­ка, ко­торый ду­ма­ет, что удач­но спря­тал­ся за жух­лой лис­твой жи­вой из­го­роди, — я вы­нуж­ден был бы от­ка­зать­ся… И да­же не по­тому что не счи­таю воз­можным де­лить с кем-то или прос­то ме­нять то, что при­над­ле­жит мне. Пра­во собс­твен­ности, Ав­густ, — про­дол­жаю, не­навяз­чи­во уво­дя то­го от не­хит­ро­го ук­ры­тия брат­ца, — на­лага­ет оп­ре­делен­ные свя­зи на обо­их… И тот, кто вла­де­ет, дол­жен пом­нить всег­да — _мы в от­ве­те за тех, ко­го при­ручи­ли_ …  
— Од­на­ко… — об­ре­та­ет дар ре­чи мой ви­зави, — а вы иде­алист, Габ­ри­эль.  
— Увы… — ус­ме­ха­юсь, — в на­шей семье эта по­зиция за­нята проч­но и ос­но­ватель­но. Мне жаль, что на­ши про­тиво­речия столь неп­ре­одо­лимы… Ду­маю, нет смыс­ла бо­лее зло­упот­реблять ва­шим гос­тепри­имс­твом. Я най­ду мо­его _юно­го дру­га_ …  
— Вы мог­ли бы за­дер­жать­ся… — де­ла­ет еще од­ну по­пыт­ку он, - ну, или у­ехать без не­го…  
— Ав­густ… — уже неп­ре­река­емым то­ном от­ве­чаю я, — это­го не слу­чит­ся ни при ка­ких об­сто­ятель­ствах… — тот еще что-то сос­ре­дото­чен­но бор­мо­чет, но тут весь­ма удач­но нас пре­рыва­ет один из рас­по­ряди­телей ве­чера, с ка­кими-то ор­га­низа­ци­он­ны­ми воп­ро­сами и я, поль­зу­ясь воз­никшей за­мин­кой, ти­хо от­сту­паю к жи­вой из­го­роди.  
— Пат­рик! Быс­тро и без воп­ро­сов… — на хо­ду бро­саю я, со­бира­ясь зво­нить на­нято­му во­дите­лю.  
— Как буд­то они у ме­ня есть, — бур­чит Мел­кий, с удив­ле­ни­ем на­шари­вая в кар­ма­не клю­чи от ма­шины. — Ах ты ж!  
— Что это?  
— Клю­чи, — ре­зон­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся мой бра­тец, сос­ре­дото­чен­но на­жимая кноп­ку сиг­на­лиза­ции на брел­ке.  
— От­ку­да?  
— От вер­блю­да! — он ог­ры­за­ет­ся, но в этот мо­мент один из спор­тивных кор­ве­тов при­зыв­но ми­га­ет фа­рами, — вот ты где! — удов­летво­рен­но про­из­но­сит Пат­рик, обо­рачи­ва­ясь ко мне, — Са­дись, по до­роге все рас­ска­жу!  
  
  
Ши­рокое шос­се прак­ти­чес­ки без­людно, то есть — ред­кие встреч­ные ма­шины вид­ны из­да­лека, бла­года­ря фа­рам, а нас ник­то не ки­нул­ся прес­ле­довать, воп­ре­ки опа­сени­ям. Чуть сба­вив ско­рость, что­бы шум вет­ра в ушах не слиш­ком ме­шал раз­го­вору, по­вора­чива­юсь к не­му.  
—  _Мы в от­ве­те за тех_ … Серь­ез­но? — Гэйб хму­рит­ся, но мол­чит, - Нет, я по­доз­ре­вал, что ты ко мне не­ров­но ды­шишь, бра­тец мой, но что­бы так…  
— Зат­кнись, Пат! И дай по­думать…  
— Луч­ше пос­пи, — пе­рес­таю сте­бать­ся, — не­бось, пре­дыду­щая ночь впрок не пош­ла.  
— И не толь­ко пре­дыду­щая, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, — со сном у нас тех­ни­чес­кий раз­вод.  
— И этот… — цен­зурных слов у ме­ня нет, а ру­гать­ся не­охо­та, — те­перь яв­но в ком­па­нию не вло­жит­ся.  
— Как бы еще и га­дить не на­чал, — не­охот­но от­ве­ча­ет брат, — с них ста­нет­ся.  
— Ну и поз­на­комил бы нас! — в сер­дцах за­мечаю я, стук­нув по ру­лю, — ни­чего бы и не слу­чилось. От­бился бы, ес­ли что… — от­шу­чива­юсь, га­ся по­рыв.  
— Не от­бился бы… — со­вер­шенно серь­ез­но от­кли­ка­ет­ся Гэйб, — и не ме­ли че­пухи! Я да­же в шут­ку не хо­чу слы­шать твое имя и его в од­ном пред­ло­жении! Ты по­нял ме­ня?!  
— По­нял-по­нял… — сво­рачи­вая к мос­ту, ки­ваю я, — за­были, как страш­ный сон… Те­бя до­мой от­везти?  
— Да… — сно­ва зак­ры­вая гла­за, от­ве­ча­ет Гэйб, — а ку­да еще…  
— Ну… мо­жет, у ме­ня по­живешь? В смыс­ле, по­живем вмес­те в быв­шей тво­ей квар­ти­ре, по­ка не вер­нется Джа­син­да?  
— Ты серь­ез­но? — Габ­ри­эль под­ни­ма­ет го­лову, с нас­мешкой гля­дя на ме­ня, — зо­вешь к се­бе?  
— Да…- по­жимаю пле­чами, — скуч­но од­но­му… иног­да.  
— До­жили… — вор­чит он, — млад­ший брат стар­ше­го ком­фортит! Жуть!  
— При­выкай, бра­тец мой, — ве­селюсь я, — ты сам ска­зал — _пра­во собс­твен­ности…_


End file.
